vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Benner
Summary Before the Liberation War, Sara worked as a jewelry craftswoman and designer. When Jutland started preparing for the war against the Ruzi Empire, Sara was chosen as a member of the Anti-Valkyria Squad thanks to her high ragnite affinity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | 8-A Name: Sara Benner Origin: Valkyria Revolution Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Alchemist, Member of Vanargand, Sapper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Can use mana to cast a variety of different spells), Rage Power (When enraged, her speed, durability and attack potency receive a significant boost), Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Can create pillars of fire, cast fireballs and throw bolts of fire), Explosion Manipulation (Can summon explosions and set timed explosives on her enemies), Water Manipulation (Can create waves and water bullets), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice bullets, pillars of ice, and cold currents that freeze her foes solid), Healing (Can heal both herself and her allies), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, shockwaves and use wind to deflect ranged attacks or harm opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning bolts and shock enemies with electricity), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun, burn and freeze her opponents), Earth Manipulation (Can create stone walls, quakes and fire rock bullets), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify gravity in a selected area to pin down her opponents), Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Invulnerability Attack Reflection (Can automatically push back opponents when attacked), Statistics Amplification (Speed, Durability and Attack Potency), Homing Attack, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, (Due to her high affinity with Water type ragnite, Sara is resistant to these elements), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to survive Brunhilde’s galdr, albeit only for a limited period of time and would have died if it wasn’t for Ophelia’s intervention) | All of the above, improved Healing (Can heal status effects) | All of the above Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can summon natural lightning bolts, the strength of her other alchemic spells should be comparable. Can harm opponents as durable as herself) | Large Building level (Much stronger than before) | Multi-City Block level (Can harm opponents as durable as herself) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can dodge meteors), higher with speed amplification (Can enhance her speed with alchemic spells, after her final weapon upgrades she can use them to become twice as fast), Supersonic when enraged (Becomes twice as fast when enraged). Up to Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Can attack using natural lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class (Can inflict minor damage to enemies who can survive her alchemic spells using melee attacks) | Large Building Class (Much stronger than before) | Multi-City Block Class (Can inflict minor damage to enemies who can survive her alchemic spells using melee attacks) Durability: Building level+ (Can survive attacks from other members of the Varangard, who are comparable to her. Can survive being shot by Imperial artillery) | Large Building level (Can survive attacks from other members of Varangard) | Multi-City Block level (Far more durable than her BoG self. Able to survive attacks from the other members of Varangard) Stamina: High. Fought for an entire day without any rest, defeating the soldiers stationed at Avalune during daytime, then battling Brunhilde during nightime Range: Extended melee range with her staff, up to several dozen of meters with alchemy and firearms. Standard Equipment: Mana enhanced staff SRc003 Lily, various types of grenades and firearms Intelligence: As a member of the Anti-Valkyria Squad, Sara is a skilled alchemist, and she fought in many battles during the Liberation War. Weaknesses: Weak to Fire ragnite due to her relatively low affinity with that element Keys: Without weapon upgrades | With upgraded Anti-Valkyria weapon | After the final upgrades Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Valkyria Revolution Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 8